Eruno
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = suzu (鈴) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = えるの |officialromajiname = eruno |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = |birthref = Happy Birthday Art from Machiko |status = Active |years = 2014-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 18960912 |mylist1 = 39893961 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 46948622 |mylist2info = chorus, gassou |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Wolpis Kater, Yurujima, Mary |otheractivity = |country = }} Eruno (えるの) is an who started in early 2014 with the name Noel (えるの) but he changed into Eruno at the end of this year to avoid sharing the same name with other users, including the guitarist Noel. He has a strong harsh voice, a little bit nasal in between low/mid range for male which is suitable for different types of rock songs he usually covers. He can sing with a well-controlled ligature, vibrato and legato notes, modulate his echo voice in high tone as in his cover of "Gyakuten Tantei" . Sometimes, he arranges highlight wavering grunt notes in his cover, such as "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka ni" . Later, he sang more mellow melodies which conveying emotions more than showing his singing techniques such as "Hotarubi" and "Ao" . He also has a proficiency to sing English songs, as in "ECHO" or his most popular cover "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" with more than 150k views as of June 2016. Eruno often collabs with Wolpis Kater although he cannot sing in extremly high original key of the songs they usually covers, he even said about it in the description of "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" and "Ouka Ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # FACTOR (Released on March 16, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Lost Life) (2014.01.03) # "PYX" (2014.02.12) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.03.07) # "Gyakuten Tantei" (Reserve Detective) (2014.03.16) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2014.03.26) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2014.06.10) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2014.08.11) # "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka ni" (A Young Girl, So Vivid in the Night) (2014.08.15) # "dialogue" (2014.09.11) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Promise) (2014.09.29) # "Garakuta Asobi" (Playing with Garbage) (2014.10.29) # "ECHO" (2014.11.05) # "Winter Rain" (2014.11.20) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2014.11.23) # "on the rocks" feat. Eruno and Yurujima (2014.12.05) # "Shounen to Mahou no Medley" (The Boy and the Magic Medley) feat. Murakoo., Motsu, Eruno, Tsubasa, Meyoshi, halcan, Iori and Umoru (2014.12.21) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (As God Says) (2015.01.03) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) feat. Wolpis Kater and Eruno (2015.01.09) # "Piano Lesson" feat. Mary and Eruno (2015.01.22) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2015.02.15) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (Boys, Girls, Moratorium Survive!) (2015.03.09) # "DOGS" (2015.03.14) # "Hotarubi" (Light of a Firefly) (2015.04.06) # "Onshitsu Mahou" (Greenhouse magic) feat. Soa and Eruno (chorus) (2015.04.14) # "envy." feat. Soa and Eruno (chorus) (2015.05.02) # "Replicant" (2015.05.06) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2015.06.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) feat. Wolpis Kater and Eruno (2015.06.27) # "Ao" (Blue) (2015.07.06) # "Iinari Lady" (Absolute Lady) (2015.07.13) # "aimai" (2015.07.30) # "Children Record" (Part of KagePro Utattemita Tour) (2015.08.15) # "Love Letter from Melancholy" (2015.09.28) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (20215.10.13) # "Connecting" ∴Color Variation feat. Natsume, KiR!, Eruno, Mary, Konoco and Wakiko♂ (2015.11.01) # "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" (Full Sense Dreamer) (2016.01.17) # "Ouka Ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (The Moonlit Night and Tear-Stained Sleeves Under Cherry Blossoms) feat. Wolpis Kater and Eruno (2016.02.27) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (The Dream Town Contrast) feat. Eruno and 000 (chorus) (2016.04.14) # "Juusanbanme no Husking" (The Husking of No.13) (2016.05.04) # "Fukanzen na Shoguu" (Incomplete Treatment) (2016.05.31) # "Tsutsuji no Soudan" (Consultation of Azalea) (2016.07.01) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2016.09.04) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) feat. Wolpis Kater and Eruno (2016.10.06) # "Fairytale," (2017.01.04) # "Charles" (2017.02.01) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Amanatsu (あまなつ) |Piano Lesson - Mary Eruno.png|Mary and Eruno (right) as seen in "Piano Lesson" Illust. by Machiko (‍まちこ) |Eruno icon in nextgen.png|Eruno's icon as seen in Utattemita no Hon NEXT GENERATIONS magazine Illust. by Machiko (‍まちこ) |EXIT TUNES PRESENTS FACTOR - Eruno.png|Eruno as seen in EXIT TUNES album "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Eruno twicon.png|Eruno as seen on Twitter icon Illust. by Santa (山太) }} Trivia * Among utaite community, he admires Rib, Ryo-kun, and ChomaiyoInterview in Utattemita no Hon NEXT GENERATIONS magazine. External Links * Twitter